


Diana Banana

by reallyqween_92



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Magic, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyqween_92/pseuds/reallyqween_92
Summary: Akko and her friends discover something interesting about Diana's last name and decide to tease her about it.





	Diana Banana

“Hey guys, I was just in the library looking up some info on poisonous fruits and you’ll never guess what I stumbled across.” Sucy said, opening the door to her shared room with Lotte and Akko. Lotta looked up from the book she was reading and Akko startled enough to bonk her head on the top bunk.  
“Ouch!” Akko rubbed her head and Sucy just rolled her eyes, heading towards her desk to set a few things down. Lotte peered over the edge of her bed.  
“You okay down there?” Lotte asked and Akko gave her a thumbs up with a sheepish grin. “So, what did you find out?” Lotte asked Sucy.  
“Okay, so I was going through this book on different types of fruits and I got to the section on bananas, hoping there was some kind of toxic banana I could use in a potion, but instead I found out the Cavendish is a type of banana!”  
“You mean, like, Diana Cavendish?” Lotte asked and Sucy nodded.  
“Yep, her name is basically Diana Banana.” Sucy said with a smug grin. Lotte covered her mouth, unable to help the giggle that spilled out. Meanwhile, Akko dissolved into a fit of giggles on her bed.  
“Oh my gosh, that’s hilarious! I wonder if her parents did that on purpose or something?” Akko asked and Sucy just shrugged.  
“They must have known. There is no way you could get through generations of a family name and not know its origin.” Lotte said, still smiling.  
“I can’t wait to see the look on her face when I tell her this!” Akko said gleefully and Sucy shook her head.  
“No Akko, you can’t just tell her. We have to be subtle, a concept I don’t think anyone ever told you.” Akko stuck her tongue out at Sucy, but she continued speaking, unperturbed. “We have to start small, drop little hints. Maybe ask if her favorite dessert is banana pudding? Or say something about her family tree being tropical?” Sucy suggested.  
“That second one might be a little too vague, I mean, she is British, nothing there is tropical except the amount of rain they get.” Lotte said, but Sucy shook her head.  
“Nah, Diana’s a smart banana, she’ll get it.” Sucy said.  
“Oh, oh! Can I ask her if her favorite color is banana yellow?” Akko asked enthusiastically. Sucy and Lotte looked at each other for a moment.  
“Sure, that’s not quite as subtle as it could be, but not bad.” Sucy said with a shrug.

As students entered the cafeteria for lunch, Akko bounced in her seat. They had sat near the main entrance, hoping to force Diana to walk right past their table. Akko all but ignored the conversation her friends were having, too busy watching the doors for Diana. Eventually, Diana did walk in, flanked by Hannah and Barbara like usual. Her posture was stiff and Akko wondered if she had been studying in the archives between classes like she tended to do. When Diana got closer to their table Akko turned back to her friends.  
“Alright guys, now is our time to shine!” She whispered loudly. As soon as Diana stepped right behind Akko’s chair, they turned around.  
“Hey Diana, I heard they’re having your favorite dessert today, banana pudding.” Sucy said with a sly grin. Diana stared back at them, a wrinkle forming on her forehead, while Hannah and Barbara just looked confused.  
“You know, I bet the headmistress would let you paint your room banana yellow if you asked her.” Akko said and Diana’s glare intensified.  
“I don’t know what you three are up to, but I would suggest keeping your nose out of other people’s business.” Diana said sternly to the giggling girls, before turning to walk away..  
“Whatever you say, Diana Banana.” Akko said under her breath, turning back to her friends with a smug look on her face.  
“Excuse me?” Diana said, glaring down at Akko, who just smiled back.  
“Sucy was doing some research earlier and discovered what the infamous Cavendish name really means. You’re Diana Banana!” Akko said, laughing. Diana’s face turned red and Akko could have sworn she saw steam coming out of her ears as Hannah and Barbara tried not to giggle next to her.  
“The Cavendish family and the banana are completely unrelated.” Diana said through gritted teeth in the calmest voice she could muster. Then, she flipped her hair and daintily stomped off, out of the cafeteria with Hannah and Barbara close behind. Amanda had been sitting at the next table over, and now her and Jasminka were also laughing.  
“Nice job, you guys. I think you might have hit a nerve that time.” Amanda laughed, giving Akko a high five.

That evening, after classes were over, but right before lights out, Akko was walking down the hallway outside of the library. She was humming to herself, but putting the words “Diana Banana” to the tune as she headed into the mostly darkened library. She glanced around once before making her way to the back where the study rooms were. There was only one that was still lit, a soft yellow glow emanating from under the heavy wooden door. Akko knocked quietly and opened the door after a muffled “come in.” Akko closed the door behind her and leaned back on it, taking in the sight in front of her.  
There was Diana, her golden hair glowed in the soft candlelight and she was bent over the desk reading a couple of spellbooks. Her uniform was perfectly pressed, even though it was almost the end of the day and Akko reached out to run her fingers down the part of Diana’s neck that was not covered by her hair. When she did, Diana shuddered slightly and turned around in her chair to give Akko a scathing glance.  
“Diana Banana? Really?” Diana crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Akko, who automatically reached up to rub the back of her neck.  
“Yeah...my bad?” She said, looking up from her scuffed up shoes. Diana just rolled her eyes and stood up. She took a step towards Akko, who felt her back hit the wooden door.  
“Did you think you guys were the first ones to come up with that?” Diana asked and Akko shrugged. “Because I’m pretty sure that was my nickname at the elementary school I attended.” Diana took another step forward and Akko pressed her back harder into the door. “So, be more creative next time, or I won’t pretend to be bothered.” Diana took one last step, pressing her body into Akko’s, their lips coming together for a heated kiss. Automatically Akko’s hands rose to Diana’s sides, clinging to the thin fabric of her shirt as Diana cupped Akko’s cheek to bring her even closer. After a few moments, the two girls separated, both breathing a little harder with pink spreading across their cheeks.

“You know, eventually your friends are going to catch onto this.” Diana said breathily.  
“And so are your’s.” Akko responded with a grin.  
“So, I guess we better take advantage of this privacy while we can.” Diana grinned and Akko nodded.  
“Anything you say, Diana Banana.” Akko smiled sweetly, and Diana rolled her eyes before crashing their lips together again.


End file.
